Can't Have Light Without Darkness
by Dana1
Summary: A what if on the whole Ministry of Darkness/McMahon thing. The McMahon family is not going to be the same again.
1. Falling

Title: Can't Have Light Without Darkness   
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
Warnings: Some het kissing, violence, and maybe a sacrifice ;).  
Summary: A what if on the whole Ministry of Darkness/McMahon thing. The McMahon family is not going to be the same again.  
Author's note: Takes place in the wrestling is real universe. My muse bugged me last night about this idea. Completely AU!  
Disclaimer: sniff I don't own anyone!  
  
Falling  
  
"Dad we have to get Stephanie out of here." Shane was saying as he came into his father's locker room/office.   
  
"That's what Ken and Test are going to do." Vince said. "But we're waiting for the limo to arrive."  
  
"Steph's not safe here!" Shane said.   
  
There was a loud boom and the lights went out in the whole arena. The sound of feet running in and out of the room could be heard. When the lights finally came on in the room Stephanie screamed.  
  
Shane was missing and in his place was a small object. Pat Paterson picked it up.   
  
"It's just a seashell."  
  
"Why would there be a seashell?" Gerald Brisco asked.  
  
Stephanie took it from Paterson and gasped. "Marissa gave him that seashell. I remember because I was there."   
  
There was screaming coming from the arena. They looked up at the monitor to see that the lights had finally came back on in the arena. Standing on the stage was the Ministry. Undertaker was choking Shane. With the other hand he had a mic. "You should have listened to your boy Vince."  
  
***  
On the stage Shane was gasping for air and weakly trying to loosen the iron grip around his throat. His vision was starting to blur.  
  
"Time to send you to your maker." Undertaker said.  
  
As Shane started to black out the arena lights went off again. He felt himself falling. 


	2. What You Don’t Know

Notes: If anyone's curious about the fic title it's something my writing teacher says a lot. You can't see the light without darkness and vice versa. That's what inspired the name. This is kinda like Taking Everything Away but nothing is, as it seems. Hence the chapter name. Bet you can guess what the what if is before you finish this chapter.  
  
What You Don't Know...  
  
When Shane came to he was in a dark room. He was lying on something soft. He tried to remember why he was there. He felt someone gently stroking his hair. "Relax Shane." He relaxed as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Steph?" He croaked. He suddenly remembered the choke that Undertaker had put on him. His throat hurt badly.  
  
"Shh don't talk. You are safe. We found you under the stage. Undertaker had used the trapdoor to escape. Go back to sleep."  
  
Stephanie got up when she was sure he was asleep again. She walked over to the man who was sitting in the corner.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
"Just a sore throat." She put her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately. When they stopped she asked, "Really Mark. Did you have to squeeze his throat so hard?"  
  
***  
Vince was pacing his hotel suite. They had searched the whole arena when the lights had come up and Shane was still missing. They looked under the stage sure that's where Undertaker had gone. But couldn't find anything. He would have started yelling if Stephanie wasn't sleeping in the room next door.  
  
The phone started ringing. "Hello? You found nothing?! Well they couldn't have just vanished into thin air! I want answers or my son Pat!" He hung up. He ran a hand over his toupee.   
  
His wife, Linda, was sitting on the bed talking to Marissa on her cellphone. She was trying to calm her down. Vince could almost hear his daughter in law crying. He was glad Linda was talking to Marissa instead of him doing it.  
  
What a nightmare. He thought. He couldn't get out there fast enough when he saw Undertaker choking his son. Then when he did the stage was empty. So now both of his kids were in danger. And for once Vince wasn't sure his money could buy their safety.  
  
***  
Stephanie slipped back into her hotel room hoping her parents hadn't thought of looking at her bed closely. Knowing them they had looked saw that the bed looked like someone was in it and didn't look closer. She had done a good acting job tonight. Tonight was the hardest part. But she knew she had done fine. Mark had told her so.  
  
She crawled in bed hoping to get a few more hours of sleep in before she had to get up. She could hear her parents talking in the next room. She thought she had even heard Ken Shamrock's voice. She grinned to herself as she remembered something. She almost couldn't wait to show everyone who had the true power in the WWF.  
  
The door started to open. She closed her eyes and tried to act as if she had been sleeping since she came back here from the arena. "Steph you sleeping?" She could hear her mother ask. But she didn't answer.  
  
The door closed again. The noise next door stopped. She finally fell asleep dreaming of having Mark's arms around her.  
  
When she got up later that morning, she walked into the room next door. Her parents were up and drinking coffee. "Find anything yet?"   
  
"No. But there are people looking. Don't worry we'll find Shane."   
  
"I hope so. Who knows what that awful Undertaker is doing to him right now." Stephanie answered taking the cup of coffee her mother offered. She saw the pained expression on her father's face and silently grinned.  
  
***  
Notes: Someone care to tell me what my obsession is with kidnapping wrestlers? This is my third fic where someone is kidnapped and the second one where Shane's kidnapped. Sigh. That's how it goes I guess. 


	3. Creating an Illusion

Notes: This may start out sounding uh kinky but it's not!  
  
Creating an Illusion  
  
Shane opened his eyes again and saw the room was still dark. He sat up and was about to get up but couldn't get very far. That was when he noticed his hand was handcuffed to something. Handcuffed? Now he was puzzled. He remembered last night. Being grabbed by the Ministry from the locker room and Undertaker choking him. He remembered waking up in this room and Stephanie telling him that he was safe. If he was safe why'd he have a handcuff on his hand? And why was Undertaker standing in front of the bed? That caused him to snap out of his wondering. This couldn't be any good.  
  
"What did you do to Stephanie?" Shane demanded glad to see his voice was no longer strained.  
  
"Stephanie? Not a single thing. I haven't seen her since the arena." Undertaker lied.  
  
"You are lying. She was in here earlier."  
  
"Oh that. That was Ryan Shamrock. She does a very impressive imitation of your sister."   
  
Ryan stepped into the light and said, "Shh don't talk. You are safe. We found you under the stage. Undertaker had used the trapdoor to escape. Go back to sleep." In a perfect imitation of Stephanie.  
  
Shane cringed. Well at least his sister was safe.   
  
"Here's your food eat it." Undertaker said before leaving the room with Ryan in tow.  
  
He didn't touch it because he was unsure what was in it. And he couldn't see what it was anyway. He sighed as he tried to find something to pick the lock with. Finding nothing he lay back down.   
  
***  
Vince was growing more and more nervous as the phone calls came in saying there was no clues on where the Ministry had gone. The only one left to check in was Bossman. But for some reason he didn't think Bossman would find anything either. Stephanie and Linda were sitting on the balcony talking. Marissa was flying there to help find Shane.   
  
Vince Russo had called earlier to tell him that WCW had made many references on their website about Shane's disappearance. They wasted no time to get the information that the owner of the rival company's son was missing. He was going to have to call Dave Scherer about that one.  
  
He sighed as he watched his wife and daughter. Guilt had been eating at him all night. If only he had been concerned about Shane's safety. If he had then he would have been watching him closer. Now his son was who knows where with who knows happening to him.  
  
If only. 


	4. Sins of Your Father

Notes: Thanks to Jules for her help with a certain line in this fic. I just couldn't get it to sound right.  
  
Sins of Your Father  
  
Shane woke up with a start when he was pulled off the bed. He struggled against the person and was punched in the eye for his effort. He was dragged across the room. It was too dark to be able to see anything. As soon as he was wherever he was something hit him in the face causing him to fall to the floor. He never saw who was punching and kicking him. When it finally ended he was dragged back to the mattress. He curled into a ball and stayed there. He heard them leave.  
  
A voice over the speaker said, "It's the sins of your father for which you are being punished for." Shane recognized it as Undertaker's. Great he thought. Another thing to blame my father for.  
  
As he lay there curled into a ball he realized something. He wasn't handcuffed to anything anymore.   
  
He uncurled and got up. He stumbled around until he found a wall. He walked along it feeling for a door of some type. He ran into a few things. One he presumed was a table. He also ended up in what he thought to be the bathroom. He walked back out of that. He kept feeling around until he finally found a doorknob. He was glad to find out the door was unlocked. He nervously opened the door and stepped out of the room.  
  
He shielded his eyes for a minute while he adjusted to the bright light. When he moved his hand he found himself in a hallway. Not just any hallway it looked like a hotel one. He started running hoping no one noticed he was no longer in the room. He found an elevator and got in quickly. He hit the button for the first floor. People went in and he huddled back in the back hoping no one noticed him. When they arrived he got out last. He walked up to the front desk.   
  
The person took in his appearance and frowned. "Did you know that you are bleeding?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is going to sound silly but what hotel is this?"  
  
"Holiday Inn sir."   
  
"In North Carolina right?"  
  
"Yes sir. Charlotte North Carolina." She said smiling kindly.  
  
"Thanks." He said. He went and sat down.   
  
He was in his own hotel. That surprised him. He went back up to the person at the desk. "Is Vince McMahon still checked in?"  
  
She typed in the name. "Yes sir. Room 1131."  
  
"Thanks." He went back up to the elevator and got in. He hadn't even paid attention to which floor he had been on.  
  
He ducked down when people got in. He pushed himself up to the front when they got to the eleventh floor.   
  
He found the room and tentatively knocked.   
  
The door opened and he saw a surprised Stephanie standing on the other side of the door. 


	5. Blowing It

Blowing It  
  
Stephanie tried to hide her shock. What was Shane doing here? He was supposed to be in room 2111 handcuffed. How do I get him to go away?   
  
"Stephanie who's at the door?" Her mother called. Shane brushed past her and into the room.   
  
Linda came closer and gasped. "Shane." She said running over and hugging him. "Vince! Shane's here!"  
  
Vince came out of the bedroom and hugged his son tightly something he normally didn't do. He was too relieved to care. He looked at Shane closely. His nose was bleeding, a black eye, and several bruises all over his face. "What happened?"  
  
"I was pulled out of the locker room by the Ministry and Undertaker choked me. I woke up in some room." He left out the Ryan part. He didn't quite understand that. "They beat me up and forgot to recuff me so I escaped. Found out you were still here and that's how I got back."  
  
"Still here? Damn it you mean they are here?" Vince roared. He grabbed the phone and called security.  
  
"Shane why don't you sit down?" Linda said indicating one of the chairs. She turned towards the other people who were standing in the room. "Test can you get some ice for his eye?" He nodded and left the room. "Just take it easy Shane. You are safe now." She was surprised when her son shuddered at that. What did they do to him? She wondered.  
  
Test came back into the room with ice and Marissa McMahon. Marissa took in her husband's state before rushing over to him. She hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you! I'm so glad to see that you are all right. Test can you give me the ice?" He did. She put it on Shane's eye. He let out a hiss.  
  
Stephanie stood in the corner watching this. She had to tell Mark. But she didn't know how she'd get out of there without anyone noticing.  
  
***  
Meanwhile in room 2113, Undertaker was furious. He had just been informed that Shane was no longer in the next room. "You didn't cuff him?" He yelled at Mideon. "How could you not have cuffed him? Now he's escaped! The higher power will have your head for letting him go. Farooq and Bradshaw show Mideon what happens when you disobey an order."  
  
He turned to the others. "Don't worry we'll get Shane back by Monday. We're not close to being done with Shane." 


	6. Diverting Tactics

Notes: Thanks to jules for her suggestions. I always appreciate them.   
  
Diverting Tactics  
  
Shane and Marissa were in Stephanie's room later that day. They were allowed some time alone though both knew that Test and Pete were standing outside of the room. Joey and Rodney were standing in front of the connecting door. Shane was lying down on the bed with his head in Marissa's lap. She was running a hand through his hair. "Relax Shane. Nothing's going to happen to you. Try to sleep."  
  
"Everyone keeps telling me that." Shane said yawning. Marissa stopped stroking his hair for a second before resuming. Soon he was asleep. She moved him over and brought the covers up. She quickly pecked his cheek. She slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Shane's eyes snapped open when he heard the window open. "Marissa?" He asked looking around but he could hear the shower running. "Pete? Test?"  
  
He got up out of bed. He saw Edge come through the window. He tried the door and found it locked. "Open the door!" He yelled. The door was quickly unlocked.   
  
"What is it Shane?" Test asked sticking his head into the room. He saw someone start to go back through the window. "Oh shit! Pete, Rodney, and Joey get in here!" He yelled as he dashed for the balcony. He grabbed Edge and quickly pulled him back into the room. He quickly pushed Edge into the connecting room.   
  
The water turned off. Marissa stuck her head out the door. "Something wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Rodney and Pete stay with Shane." Test said. "Marissa maybe you should come out here with us."  
  
Marissa nodded. "Let me get dressed Andrew." She said. She got dressed and went out the door.   
  
Vince was glaring at Edge who was looking around nervously. "Copeland I'd suggest you start talking." He just stared straight ahead. "Start talking Copeland or I'll let Wight use you as a punching bag." Copeland stared ahead not opening his mouth. "Go ahead Paul."  
  
Big Show beat him but Edge wouldn't break. After about ten minutes Vince finally stopped him.  
  
Vince went in to check on Shane and was met by a surprise. He saw the Mean Street Posse all out on the floor and no Shane in sight.   
  
They got him again! 


	7. Some Assistance

Some Assistance  
  
Vince walked back into the room and walked over to Edge who was lying on the floor. "Pick him up." Vince said in a low dangerous voice. Test and Big Show did. He walked over and stood right in front of Edge. "Where is my son?" Edge didn't say anything. "You were the distraction obviously you know where they were going to take him!" Vince was starting to lose his temper, as Edge remained silent. "Search him."  
  
They found a hotel key in his pocket. "Dwayne go see if you can find out what room this is." Dwayne quickly went to do so. "The rest of you search this hotel!"  
  
***  
Shane woke up somewhere dark again. He wondered briefly if his escape had been a dream. Then he realized wherever he was, was moving. He tried to sit up and hit his head against something hard. He realized he was in a car trunk. He brought up his legs in hopes of kicking the trunk open but it didn't seem to do him any good. It was making him carsick. He gave up and tried to remember how he ended up in someone's car trunk.   
  
He didn't remember much after Marissa and Test took Edge into the other room. Rodney had turned the TV on to a basketball game. He remembered wanting to go into the other room but they said it would be better for him to stay here. Then there had been a knock on the door. After that he couldn't remember anything. Except his throat hurt again. So they must have choked him again.   
  
The car suddenly stopped. He heard doors open and after a few minutes the trunk opened. Viscera reached into the trunk and pulled him out. As soon as he was out, he realized he was in some kind of parking garage.   
  
Undertaker got in his face. "If you know what's good for you Shane, you won't make a scene. You don't want a bunch of innocents to be hurt do you?"  
  
He shook his head. He was ordered to follow them. When they left the parking garage, they took an elevator. When they got off the elevator Shane realized they were in an airport. That'll make sure no one follows them Shane thought. He went with them up to the check in desk. Paul Bearer handed him his driver's license. That was strange. I never had it with me. I wonder how they got it. He followed them to the gate and found out they were going to Orlando Florida which was where the next RAW would be.  
  
He found himself sitting on the plane between the Acolytes. Undertaker, Viscera, and Paul Bearer sat behind them. It was a short yet boring flight from Charlotte to Orlando. He sat in his seat drinking a club soda. He could not look out the window and he had no one to talk to. He listened to music on the headset before he thought of something.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom." He said to Ron who had the aisle seat. He let him out and started to follow him. "I assure you that I'm not going to jump out of the plane." Ron sat back down.   
  
Shane headed to the restroom and looked back to make sure no one was watching him. He went up to one of the stewardess'. He flashed her a smile. "Can you do me a favor? If I give you the money can you call someone and just say Shane's going to Orlando? It's very important and I won't be able to do it."  
  
"I guess."  
  
He quickly wrote down the number. He was glad he still had money in his pockets. He gave it to her and thanked her. Looking out to again make sure no one was watching him, he walked back to his seat. Hopefully she'd do it.  
  
***  
(This small part takes place during the previous scene)  
  
Back in Charlotte, Rock came back up with the key. "It's to room 1133."  
  
Vince frowned and then his face contorted in anger. "That's Shane's room." 


	8. A Trade?

Notes: Correction to last chapter that should be room 1135 not 1133. It's next to Stephanie's not Vince's. Thanks for the suggestions TWIH. Please don't be offended if I don't use them. They are not in the direction this fic is going. They were good suggestions though :).  
  
A Trade?  
  
The phone rang and Linda answered it. "Hello? Who is this? He said to call you and tell us what? Thank you." She hung up and turned to her husband. "That was a Hilary Isaacson. She's a stewardess. Seems Shane was on a plane and told her to call us and say he was going to Orlando. She said he was sitting with some tough looking guys."  
  
Vince sighed. They now knew where Shane is but they didn't know where in Orlando. He had a sneaking suspicion that Shane was with the Ministry. So the Undertaker did plan to be at RAW Monday. They'd be waiting for him. And this time he had something of Undertaker's.  
  
***  
"Get up." Someone kicked Shane nearly a week later. He had been sleeping on the floor. "Come on get up!" The person repeated. Shane opened his eyes and stared at nothing since the lights were off. He pulled himself up to a sitting position. His body ached from the beatings he had received. His hand was uncuffed and someone put a blindfold over his eyes. And he was led out the door. It was raining outside but the rain was nice and warm. Shane realized they must have been at someone's house or on the first floor of a motel. He was pushed into what he thought was a car. Luckily he wasn't shoved into the trunk. Though he did have to sit on the floor.  
  
He was grateful of the blindfold though. He had been in a dark room since they arrived in Florida and the sun hurt even with the blindfold on. He wondered where they were going. The people in the car weren't saying much. When the car did stop he was pulled out of the car and pushed into some building. There was a lot of talking going on.   
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled as he was pushed down the corridor. Shane recognized that voice. It sounded a lot like Hunter Hearst Helmsley. So he was in the arena.  
  
They walked a ways before he was pushed into another room. From the sounds and smells he would guess it was the basement. He was pushed to the ground. He heard the door lock.  
  
He tried to pull the blindfold off but Paul said, "I wouldn't do that. It's for your own good."  
  
Shane realized he did have a point. It was blocking the glare of the lights so he left it.  
  
***  
As the Corporation walked to their locker room, they were met with a surprise. Sprawled out on the floor was Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He had quite a bump on the head. He was helped to their locker room. "What happened?" Vince demanded.  
  
"The Ministry. I tried to help Shane but they attacked me before I could. They dragged Shane down the hall. I'm sorry Vince but I couldn't stop them."  
  
Vince's attention went to their captive who was being held by Bossman and Big Show. He made his decision. When the started, he'd demand the Ministry come to the ring. They'd learn you don't mess with the McMahon's, and not be punished. He glanced over at Linda, Stephanie, and Marissa. They were talking quietly among themselves. The three had stuck together during all of this. Comforting each other. Which was nice for them and he was glad.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" Brisco called. "Show's about to start."  
  
"Thank you. Drag this piece of trash to the ring." Vince ordered Bossman and Big Show. "Hunter are you going to be coming out?" HHH nodded. "Okay I want everyone out there that way I know where you all are.  
  
***  
In the arena the show has just started.  
  
"King this should be a very interesting RAW. Fans as it was reported on Livewire Saturday, Shane McMahon escaped and returned to his family, then disappeared from his room later that day."  
  
"JR I heard that the Corporation has a member of the Ministry."  
  
"I heard that also. Also the Ministry was spotted earlier this evening dragging a blindfolded Shane McMahon. Tonight should be a slobberknocker."  
  
As if to emphasize what Ross had said, NO Chance in Hell came over the speakers. Every member of the Corporation, Marissa, Stephanie, Linda, HHH, and a very unhappy looking Edge came down to the ring. Vince grabbed a mic from the ring announcer. "I want the Ministry out here right now!"  
  
The lights went out almost as they do every time they enter and exit the room or ring. The lights came back up. All members of the Ministry, sans Edge, were there. The Acolytes were holding Shane in place.  
  
"What do you want McMahon?" Undertaker asked. His eyes briefly roll into the back of his head.   
  
"I suggest a trade. I have something you want, Edge. And you have something I want, Shane. If we trade we'll both get what we want."  
  
A very cruel grin started to appear on Undertaker's face as he looked to be contemplating it. "I have a better trade in mind."  
  
The lights went out again. Someone in the ring screamed. The lights went back up. Shane was desperately trying to protect his no longer blindfolded eyes. Edge did not look at all happy about being in the ring. Vince was white as a ghost.  
  
Because the rest of the Ministry were no longer in the ring. And neither was Stephanie. 


	9. A Very Long Night

A Very Long Night  
  
Rock and Test helped Shane out of the ring and into the back. "Anyone got sunglasses?" Test asked. Hunter took his off and put them on Shane who smiled gratefully.  
  
Shane trembled as he sat down. His whole body ached. He was glad that Hunter put sunglasses on him because his eyes were still sensitive after spending almost a week in a dark room. But even they didn't keep him from squinting so he gave up and just kept his eyes closed. Someone put their arms around him causing him to jump.  
  
"It's just me Shane. Marissa." She said.  
  
He leaned against her his body protesting until he was in a comfortable position. Marissa talked quietly to him while stroking his hair. He was holding back the tears.  
  
The door opened causing him to jump again. "Shane!" His mother yelled. He guessed his father was with her. He didn't remember them rescuing him but then again he couldn't see well because of the arena lights. She hugged him. He grimaced from the pain that it caused.   
  
"I want you to find my daughter and bring me the Undertaker's head!" Vince was yelling as he entered the locker room. He opened his eyes for a brief second to see Bossman, Big Show, Shamrock, the Mean Street Posse, Test, and Rock enter the room. "And I want it now!"   
  
There was a sound of people hurrying out of the room. "You okay Shane?" Pete Gas asked.  
  
"I hurt." Is all he said.  
  
"Get the trainer Rodney." Vince ordered.  
  
While they waited for the trainer, Linda got Shane a glass of water. Vince was ordering people to search the arena. Edge was sitting on the floor with Big Show keeping an eye on him. Marissa held Shane closely. The rest of the Mean Street Posse was helping to find the Undertaker. No one bothered asking Edge anything. They already knew he wouldn't say anything. By the time the trainer arrived, Shane was able to keep his eyes open for a little longer of a time. The trainer examined him and said he'd be fine. He recommended sleep and a good meal. By the time, they left the arena that night, the Ministry still hadn't been found.  
  
The Bossman and HHH shared Shane and Marissa's hotel room as a precautionary matter. Vince didn't want Shane alone. He learned his lesson.   
  
Shane had a hard time sleeping that night. He lay listening to Bossman snore. HHH was on watch. He looked over at his wife who was sleeping with her head against his chest. She looked so peaceful he decided. He hoped Stephanie was okay. Why did they take Stephanie? He wondered. Why didn't they take Edge back? Why did they leave me in the ring? Even after all they put him through; he would gladly take Stephanie's place. He was the older brother after all. He was supposed to protect her, like last Monday night when the Ministry kidnapped him. They would find Stephanie he promised himself.  
  
Vince stood silently in the doorway watching his son 'sleep'. He was glad to have his son back, but he needed Stephanie back too. He should have been prepared for something like this. He should have known that Undertaker would try that. He was so concerned about getting Shane back, he hadn't thought that the Undertaker would take Stephanie. He made that mistake again. When he had been concerned for Stephanie's safety, he hadn't worried about Shane's. This time he had been concentrating on getting Shane, back he didn't really worry about Stephanie. Why did he do that?  
  
He watches Shane get out of bed. He jumped when he saw the figure in the doorway. "Don't do that dad. I spent nearly a week in the dark."  
  
Vince silently cursed the Undertaker. He wanted to find him and make him pay for hurting his family. "Ian said you needed to get some rest." Ian is one of the trainers for the WWE. "Go back to sleep." He looked over to see if the conversation had woken up his daughter in law but she was sound asleep. HHH turned around from his position at the door but hadn't said anything. "You okay?"  
  
"Nightmares." Shane said quickly. "I see his face in my nightmares."  
  
Vince put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Shane saw the tortured look in his eyes.  
  
"Shane?" Marissa asked sitting up. She had realized he was no longer in bed. "Shane?" The worry was evident in her voice. Shane went up to her. "You had me worried."  
  
"Sorry Marissa. I couldn't sleep." He said deciding not to tell her about the nightmares. He got back in bed with her. Bossman and HHH switched places. It was quiet the rest of the night.  
  
***  
In a different hotel, it was quiet also. Undertaker and Stephanie had gone into another of the rooms and locked the door. Christian and Gangrel were not happy about leaving Edge in the ring. They hadn't been too crazy about Edge being a distraction to grab Shane. They could see the many bruises on his face.  
  
The Acolytes and Mideon were playing poker. "When we grabbing Shane again?" Bradshaw asked Paul Bearer.  
  
"As soon as the Higher Power tells us to. That's who's calling all the shots. Until then, we just stay here. I doubt Vince is going anywhere when his daughter's missing."  
  
"Why did we leave Edge?" Christian demanded. "They had beaten him up.  
  
"We couldn't take both." Paul quickly explained. "He'll be fine. When we grab Shane again, we'll take back Edge."  
  
Gangrel glared at him before quickly leaving the room. Christian followed him. The poker game continued.  
  
***  
Stephanie stopped kissing the Undertaker. "I'm glad I was traded. Though it was fun to see my brother go through more punishment. It was hard pretending I was worried about him this week."  
  
"I bet. But you did a wonderful job Stephanie. I was kept up to date and they told me no one suspected anything was wrong. Your brother will be hurting for awhile."  
  
"And it's driving my dad crazy how me and Shane keep disappearing right in front of his eyes." She laughed. "It probably didn't help that I was saying 'Who knows what they are doing to him right now.' He even cried!"  
  
Undertaker smiled. They were making a progress.  
  
***  
Shane saw his face leaning down closer to his own. He was bound and helpless to do anything. He waited for the punch to come but it never did. Undertaker grabbed someone else. Someone with long dark hair.  
  
Shane woke up with a start. He sat up. Marissa was still sleeping. He looked up and saw that Ken Shamrock was now occupying the spot that Bossman had been in. He had to tell Ken about Ryan being in the Ministry. He knew Ken wouldn't react too well to that news. There had been a lot of talk about how Ken and his half brother Frank didn't get along. "Ken? Can I talk to you? It's about Ryan."  
  
"Ryan? What about her?"  
  
"She's with the Ministry. I saw her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Shane?" Ken was starting to get angry. Ryan wouldn't join the Ministry. Shane had to be wrong or very confused.  
  
"I saw her Ken." He didn't have time to protect himself from Ken's fist. He fell to the floor. The noise brought the Corporation running into the room  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vince demanded. Bossman helped Shane back to his feet. Vince saw Ken's clenched fist. "Did you punch him?" He demanded.  
  
"He told me a lie..."  
  
"Yes or no Shamrock!"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"No excuses. You are not to lay a hand on Shane. He's gone through enough." Ken glared at Shane before storming out of the room. "You okay?" Shane nodded. "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him that his sister Ryan is a member of the Ministry. He didn't believe me and punched me. But dad I saw her. She had pretended to be Stephanie when I was first kidnapped. I saw her!"  
  
Vince took in the news. "I will talk to Ryan tomorrow about this. Don't worry about Ken. He cares about Ryan just like you care about Stephanie. Why don't you get dressed and join us at the restaurant for breakfast? You and Marissa."  
  
"I'll talk to Marissa about it but that sounds good." Vince walked out of the room. Shane went to wake up Marissa.  
  
Shane picked at his breakfast. People had been staring at him since they entered the restaurant. Some had been bold enough to walk up to him and asked him if he had really been kidnapped or if he had faked it like Internet sites had been saying. Vince had blown up at the last person who asked that. He looked at the far end of the table where Edge was sitting between Bossman and Big Show. Both were keeping a close eye on him. Shane finally gave up on eating and shoved his plate forward with a sigh. He glared at the approaching teenager. He was tired of the questions. But he was just asking for autographs. He gave him one then squeezed his wife's hand. Marissa had been talking to Linda. She smiled at him and they kissed before she went back to talking to Linda. He turned back to his uneaten breakfast. There was a note next to his plate. He quickly opened it and read it.   
  
It said: We haven't forgotten about you. And it was signed the Ministry of Darkness. Vince took it from him and quickly read it.  
  
"Let's go." Vince said. They all got up and left the restaurant. Vince stopped to pay for their meals. "Bossman and Pete Gas stay here. The rest of you continue your search for Stephanie. Vince led his family, Bossman, Pete, and Edge back to the hotel room. There they stayed the rest of the day. 


	10. The Ultimate Betrayal

Notes: Sorry for the slow update. Been working on His Father's Son. Boy oh boy is that a messy fic...  
  
The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Another week had gone by and still no one had seen or heard from the Ministry. Vince was beyond losing it. He had someone watching Shane every second of the day and it was driving Shane crazy.  
  
"Shane!" Rodney called as soon as Shane and the rest of the Mean Street Posse entered the arena. "Your dad told me to meet you guys when you came, to show you where the dressing room was."  
  
"Thanks." Shane followed him. "Uh Rodney my dad usually doesn't have a dressing room this far into the arena. Are you sure we are going the right way?"  
  
"Your father decided it would be safer for you since Stephanie's still missing." Pete said. "It's just a little bit further."  
  
When they got to the room the door was closed. He looked at Rodney who just shrugged. Shane opened it and could not believe what he saw.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the room was Stephanie and she was in a lip lock with the Undertaker. The door slammed behind him. He turned around to try to open the door and found it locked. Pete, Joey, and Rodney were standing next to the door with smiles on their faces. This could not be happening. Shane thought.  
  
What the hell was going on? Shane wondered. He lunged for Undertaker and was pulled back by the Mean Street Posse.   
  
"Leave my sister alone." He threatened.  
  
Undertaker laughed before kissing Stephanie again. "I'm not doing anything she doesn't want me to do Shane." He glared at the Posse. "You weren't supposed to come so soon."  
  
"Sorry but Vince wanted Shane here early." Pete apologized.   
  
"I'll deal with you later." Undertaker said. He turned to Shane who was looking at Stephanie in shock. "Forgot to tell you Shane. That was your sister that night."  
  
Shane tried to lunge at Undertaker again but couldn't. They pushed him into a chair and tied him up.   
  
"We must get ready for the Higher Power's arrival." Paul Bearer said with a sickening smile on his face. His eyes grew large as a cloth came closer to his face. He was forced to inhale the ether that had been on the cloth. He passed out.  
  
***  
"Where are they?" Vince yelled at the innocent security guard as he paced the locker room. No one had seen Shane or the Mean Street Posse all night. He had given instructions for Shane to come to the arena early. The members of the Corporation that weren't looking for the Posse and Shane were glued to the monitor watching Austin wrestle Foley.  
  
"Sorry Vince. We haven't seen them yet." The security guard said. "But we'll let you know if you do."  
  
"How about the Undertaker?" Vince asked.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen him either."  
  
"Well go out and look for them!" Vince yelled. The security guard hurriedly left the room.   
  
"Vince calm down. They are doing the best that they can." Linda said coming over with a cup of coffee.   
  
"How can I calm down when I now have two missing children." Vince demanded taking the cup from his wife and throwing it against one of the walls.   
  
The lights went out in the locker room.  
  
The lights went out in the arena too. Lawler made some crack about saving electricity while they waited to see what was going to happen. Undertaker's music started playing. Fans started screaming again. When the lights came back on the Ministry, Mean Street Posse, and Shane were all in the ring. The Acolytes were holding Shane's arms to keep him there. Christian and Edge were holding down Austin. Standing there also was a person with a hood over their head.   
  
"You have been demanding to see the Higher Power Austin." Undertaker said into the mic. "Well you got your wish."  
  
The hooded person walked over to Austin and got close enough for Austin to see them. Austin's face showed shock. And he was muttering it can't be.  
  
The person turned towards where Shane was being held. They walked over to Shane and got close enough for Shane to see their face. Shane went white as a sheet and fainted.  
  
By that time, the Corporation was on the stage. The person removed their hood and Vince felt sick.  
  
At the commentating table, Lawler and Ross were going crazy. "Oh my God! You know who that is King?"  
  
"That's Marissa McMahon! Shane's wife!"  
  
The lights went out again. When they came back on the Ministry and Shane was gone.  
  
***  
Notes: Did I surprise you? Huh did I? 


	11. Sacrifice

Shane woke up with a start. He tried to move and found that he was tied down to something. He lifted his head but the room he was in was too dark to see anything. There was, however, faint light coming from the candles in a corner of the room.

"You are finally awake," a voice said from his right. He turned his head and saw Marissa. For a brief moment he was glad to see her then what happened the last time he was conscious came rushing back to him.

"Why," he rasped.

Marissa came closer and stood at the edge of the table that Shane was tied down to. She started to run a hand through his hair. "You really don't know what's going on do you," she asked softly. "You are being sacrificed. It's nothing-personal Shane. It had to be someone I love the most in the world and that's you."

Shane again tried to get but the restraints were too tight. "If you love me, why are you doing this?"

"For power Shane," she said. "You are a McMahon. You should know about the importance of power." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips before walking away. "I love you Shane."

He wasn't alone long before the chanting started. He let out a gasp as pain went through his body he blacked out.

* * *

The next time Shane awoke he found himself alone again but he was having a hard time breathing. There was something in his throat. He started to sit up and realized he wasn't strapped down. He got up and felt really dizzy. It took him a few moments to get to a wall. He felt around until he found a door. He was feeling a bit of dejavu. As he opened the door, he found himself in a hallway but it didn't appear to be a hotel this time. He stumbled down the hall until he found Triple H and Chyna standing at the end of the hall talking. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

He found an empty can lying on the floor. He threw it as hard as he could and hit Hunter in the leg.

"Hey!" Hunter yelled as he turned around. "What's…" he stopped when he saw Shane standing there white as a sheet with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Shit!" Hunter yelled. "Go get the EMTs," he said to Chyna as he ran to Shane. He grabbed Shane as he started to slip to the floor.

Hunter was shocked to see the heir apparent. It had been a week since Marissa had revealed herself as the Higher Power. No one had seen or heard from the Ministry of Darkness since then.

Hunter took his shirt off and started wiping Shane's face but the blood just kept coming out of Shane's mouth.

"Shane," a voice yelled.

Hunter set Shane down gently and got into a fighting stance. He relaxed slightly when he saw Vince. Vince rushed to Shane's side.

"Chyna went to get the EMTs," Hunter explained.

Vince didn't seem to hear him as he rocked Shane back and forth.

Hunter looked away. As he looked up he saw the EMTs gathering at the end of the hall. He signaled them over. It only took the EMTs a few moments to get Shane placed on a stretcher. When they arrived at the ambulance Vince hesitated. He wanted to go with Shane but he knew he had to also stay at the show.

"I'll go with him," Hunter volunteered. "I'll make sure the Ministry doesn't pull anything."

"Thank you Hunter. I appreciate it."

Hunter got into the back of the ambulance and it sped off with the sirens going.

Vince watched it drive off and wished he could be with Shane. He went off in search of the Corporation.

* * *

Hunter stood in the waiting room of the hospital sipping a cup of coffee. He had been pacing and had just stopped. He hated waiting. They had given him a hospital gown to replace his ruined t-shirt. He had drawn a few stares from the other people in the waiting room.

"Shane McMahon," a nurse called.

Hunter went over to him. "How's Shane?"

"Are you related to Shane McMahon," she asked.

"I'm his brother," he lied.

"Shane's in serious condition. We are trying to drain the blood from his throat but it's not stopping. We aren't sure where it's coming from because there's no evidence of internal bleeding. He is in intensive care.

Hunter wanted to punch something but thanked the nurse instead. "Can I see him?

"Soon. The doctor wants to get Shane settled into his room before he allows visitors. We will let you know when he can have visitors," she said and walked away.

Hunter took his cellphone out of his pocket. He didn't want to make this call but knew he had to.

The phone rang once and he said, "hello Vince?"

* * *

Notes: Inspiration finally came for this fic but unfortunately writer's block is still here. Hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon.


End file.
